


'Protectors of Justice'

by decolark



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), あんさんぶるスターズ！ | Ensemble Stars!
Genre: 1st year trio, A different and darker side, Gen, Ryuseitai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decolark/pseuds/decolark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, to protect our senpai’s ideals… We’ll assure that ‘justice’ will win every time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Protectors of Justice'

“…I’ll let you go this time.”

“Very gracious of you, Mr. Hero.”

Chiaki grit his teeth at the sarcasm. His hand shook a little, before reluctantly letting go of the man’s collar. It wasn’t worth his time, or the trouble he’d get from snapping and rising to the taunts. There wasn’t any solid proof, so there was nothing he could do. Chiaki would only get more pissed off looking at the man’s smug face as he dusted himself off. With one last glare, he turned on one heel and returned to the building, slamming the door behind him.

Listening to the sharp sound echo around the alley, the man laughed.

Oh, how fun it would be to tear him and his little team down. Justice is so very weak. Doing things the ‘right way’ was inefficient, and considerably harder. No low blows, no tricks. There was no way someone who played fair could possibly beat him. Oh, yes. He was definitely going to enjoy playing with them.

A tap on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts, and he turned.

His eyes met amber ones. A young boy with black spiky hair, red underneath, and a black hoodie stood in front of him; One of the younger members if he recalled correctly. How convenient. This was a chance he could use…

“Hey, were you talking to Leader just now?”

“Oh, saw that, did you?” Darn, that ruined some things if he had a bad impression of him.

But, the boy smiled, and stuck out his hand, “Yeah! Are you two friends? I’m Ryusei Black, thanks for takin’ care of our captain.”

Ah.

The naïveté of youth.

The man returned the smile with a fake one of his own, taking the hand.

Suddenly, the world blurred.

He was on the ground, arm twisted behind his back and a knee digging between his shoulder blades.

What… just happened?

The boy’s voice came from behind and above, “You were thinking ‘how naïve’ just now, weren’t you?”

It dawned on him that he had been pinned down by the much shorter youth.

“Well, I’m thinking the same thing right now.” His arm was twisted a little more tightly behind his back.

“Nice work, Tetora-kun,” a quieter voice, slow and tired, and footsteps came from the mouth of the alley. The man tried to look up, only to have his head pressed down into the damp concrete by a foot.

“Mm, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the new voice said, and then sighed, “Let’s get straight to the point. Back off. Don’t be an annoyance to Ryuseitai.”

Things clicked together a little more, the newcomer must also be a younger member… Green, maybe?

He started to snicker, “Intimidation? Cause you can’t find proof against me? How cute.”

If they were part of Ryuseitai they weren’t really going to do anything outside of a little roughhousing. Goody two shoes, all of them. Especially the newer ones.

Another irritated sigh from Green.

“Be calm, Takamine-dono,” another new voice and a light tap as purple sneakers came into view. The man hadn’t even heard him approach… had he jumped down from somewhere…?

“If you would so kindly have a look at these…” the newest voice continued, and the foot on his head lifted.

Photos started to fall as he straightened his vision. Impossible photos. Photos that explicitly showed his hand in Ryuseitai’s harassment.

“Wh…where did you get these…” The mocking tone in the man’s voice had completely vanished. He tugged his arms forward desperately, trying to get at the pictures, but Black held him down fast and tightened his grip.

“Oh, a ninja has his ways ♪”

There were more concerning things in front of his face, but in the back of his mind, he drew a line from the Ryusei Yellow to the newest voice. Another recent addition to Ryuseitai, all of them were.

“As you can see, we don’t have any problems with this,” Green started talking again, an impatient edge creeping into his voice, “But, this isn’t going to keep you off our back for very long, which isn’t our goal. So, we’re giving you a warning now. Stop. Completely. Don’t go near our senpai ever again.”

The man regained his composure. What was he scared of? They were warriors of ‘justice’ that their captain gathered, right?

“Or, what?” he snorted.

“I thought you might say that,” Green wedged the toe of his shoe under his chin, tilting it up, “Or… this.”

The man was staring down the barrel of a silenced pistol; calm, almost bored, blue eyes positioned behind it.

“I-isn’t this all wrong!?” his voice cracked with panic, mind racing, “This isn’t what you ‘good guys’ do, right!? Isn’t this exactly the kind of villainous acts that you people condemn!?”

Green smiled, “That’s exactly what Ryuseitai fights for, yes. We’ve come to learn it following behind our captain.”

He cocked the gun.

“So, to protect our senpai’s ideals… We’ll assure that ‘justice’ will win every time. Now then, farewell ☆”

**Author's Note:**

> How was the twist?  
> I really wanted to flip some common perceptions.  
> Ryuseitai often seen as pure and lawful heroes, Chiaki doing the protecting and the three 1st years being innocent kouhais.  
> Maybe I do feel a little bad about staining their hands, but I really think they make a great team ahaha...


End file.
